


Ice Cream and Waffles

by 117_Nectar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Soft Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Soft Lee Taeyong, Taeyong loves sweet things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/117_Nectar/pseuds/117_Nectar
Summary: Taeyong gets sick after eating too many sweets and Doyoung has to deal with the outcome.(Or; Taeyong sleeps in Doyoung's bed)
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	Ice Cream and Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by the [TAEYONG X SF](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAbt3tH71TE) episode of NCT 127 HIT THE STATES

“Get out from there.”

The lump of blankets shifts and whines incoherently but ultimately, stays there in the space it claims on Doyoung’s bed. Trespasser.

“Taeyong.” No response. The lump of blankets remains unmoving. Doyoung breathes a heavy, exasperated sigh, he probably should have seen this coming, especially when Taeyong declares that he wants ice cream and waffles for lunch. Seriously, he’s like a little kid.

Doyoung stomps over and tries to tug the blankets away from Taeyong, who holds onto them tight. He eventually manages to wrestle them away and gets faced with two huge adorable dark eyes, blinking up at him sleepily.

“Go to your own bed,” Doyoung says, pointing down the hall to the general direction of Taeyong’s bedroom. “Let me sleep in my own bed in peace.”

“But that’s so far to walk,” Taeyong whines, “And my stomach hurts so much, I don’t think I can move.”

It obviously didn’t hurt enough to stop Taeyong from walking to _his_ bedroom, he doesn’t even point out the fact that his bedroom is further from the dorm’s entrance than Taeyong’s is.

“Okay, firstly,” Doyoung begins, “Your bedroom is literally only just down the hall, and secondly, if you would just listen to me and eat proper food for lunch, instead of ice cream, we wouldn’t be having this problem right now.”

Honestly, Doyoung himself has felt a little sick watching Taeyong devour sweet after sweet before. From chocolate covered marshmallows to cake truffles and mini cupcakes, there's no end to them.

“Ice cream is proper food!” Taeyong crosses his arms and glowers.

“You shouldn’t have eaten so much,” he rebukes and receives a long, overdramatic groan in return that he rolls his eyes at. It’s like dealing with a child, a very overgrown child, but still a child nonetheless.

“It’s not my fault they’re so addictive, they should come with a warning,” Taeyong says pouting petulantly, completely at odds from the strong reliable leader image he normally portrays on camera.

Doyoung goes to roll his eyes again, but then stops himself because rolling his eyes twice in less than a minute seems to be somewhat overdramatic to him. Instead he settles for releasing a long-suffering sigh, before realising that he’s also done that already. Ah, oh well.

As much as he wants to lecture him on the dangers of not keeping a healthy diet, he has more pressing needs right now, such as getting a few hours of sleep before a dreadful 5am wake up call tomorrow so they have enough time to do rehearsals and then get hair and makeup done for the actual concert.

He hopes Taeyong is realising this himself, but frankly, he fully expects the other male to go on another sweet binge only to succumb to another stomach ache again and thus repeat this situation all over again.

Taeyong grabs the blankets from where he has dropped them on the edge of the bed and buries himself under them again. At this point, he’s pretty much given up on getting him to get out of his room before tomorrow.

“Will you at least move over so I can sleep on my own bed?”

“Bring me back a hot water bottle and I’ll consider it,” the buried male mumbles from under the layers of blankets.

Taeyong may be older than him, but sometimes Doyoung wonders who the more responsible one really is.

Because he’s feeling nice, (and because he really wants to sleep in his own bed tonight without any fights) he obliges with the leader’s request, but not before sighing loudly and theatrically, just so Taeyong knows how much effort he is going through for him here.

Hey, he could act a little childish too, sometimes.

“Get me one of the cute ones that look like animals!” Taeyong shouts after him.

Once he turns his back to the other male, Doyoung lets a fond smile slip onto his face, where no one else could see.

He gets one of the hot water bottle covers that looks like a panda and picks up some painkillers as well on his way to fill it up. He isn’t sure what good they’ll do against a sweet-induced stomach ache but they'll hopefully have a placebo effect if nothing else.

Doyoung returns to his room to find Taeyong hugging his pillow, not wanting to take it from him, he grabs one of the extra pillows he has in his closet and wordlessly hands Taeyong the painkillers and hot water bottle, as well as an aloe drink from the fridge to swallow the painkillers with.

“Thank you Doie.” Taeyong finally shuffles over which gives Doyoung enough space to lie down next to him. He instinctively yawns once his body touches the familiar mattress, and lets himself relax into it. This is the best, he concludes as his brain prepares to go to sleep. He’s secretly glad for the added warmth and comfort Taeyong provides next to him.

“Doyoung?”

“Hm?”

“Good night.”

“Night.”

Sleep overtakes them both.

。。。

  
  


Doyoung grumbles when his alarm rips him out of sleep at 5am, after all this time, he has somewhat gotten used to waking up at ungodly hours in the morning for hectic schedules, but he doesn’t think he’ll ever enjoy it. Taeyong has already left the room, he’s probably in the kitchen with the other members.

Doyoung walks with slow steps to the kitchen too, rubbing at his eyes which are still bleary from sleep. He's reaching over to start the coffee machine when he stops short at the sight in front of him.

Taeyong… sitting at the dining table with a bowl of what looks like strawberry ice cream in front of him.

Doyoung squints for a better look and confirms that that is definitely strawberry ice cream. Further scrutiny reveals that it’s strawberry flavoured ice cream with chunks of mochi in it. Which is delicious... but definitely not suitable for a healthy breakfast.

Looking around, Doyoung notices that Donghyuck and Jungwoo are following their leader’s bad example and also having ice cream for breakfast. He eyes the other members but thankfully none of the others seem to show interest in their leader’s (terrible) breakfast choices.

Doyoung releases another long-suffering sigh and has a long lecture ready to go, but all he says is, “I’m not letting you sleep in my bed this time.”

Taeyong meets his gaze and smirks, licking the strawberry cream off his spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a comment and tell me what you thought
> 
> P.S. Doyoung would totally give in and let Taeyong sleep in his bed again
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/dream4_neo)  
> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/117Nectar)


End file.
